


Bad Guy

by iceubaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adultery, College Chanyeol, Daddy!Baekhyun, Infidelity, Lawyer!Baekhyun, M/M, Smut, age!gap, forgivemeforihavesinned, guitarist chanyeol, inspired from the song Bad Guy by Billie Eilish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceubaek/pseuds/iceubaek
Summary: Guitarist Chanyeol would fuck his guitar if it was a human, melodiously loud, curvaceous, small that fits right in his hand and fingers.And maybe by chance, he found his human guitar in the form of that attractive customer who always come by and see him play.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm FORCING you to read this story hehehe jk. To the real ones, I love you and thank you for the support. ✨ 
> 
> this is inspired from the song Bad Guy by Billie Eilish so you'll notice some lyrics references hehe
> 
> i cant smoot so forgive me for the lacking flavor. I tried my best. 🥺
> 
> [if the tags are lacking kindly tell me thank you. ]

* * *

Eyes were swollen over and bloody spit drooled from his busted lips, staining his white shirt a messy art of red splatters—Chanyeol could only scoff in amusement to his apparent situation.

Chanyeol knew he was wild, wild enough to let his boyfriend sneak into their house on his tippy toes, let him creep in while his parents and sister were still sleeping.

“Do me dirty…” _as you wished…_ down on his bended knees that he knew would bruise, Chanyeol was an expert as he sucked the life out of him, made him cry pleas of gratitude, made him beseech for more.

But, Chanyeol hated this guy—he just despised the likes of him. So full of himself, ambitious, control freak and close minded. He’s also a cheater, who thinks it’s cool to make fun of a girl’s heart and at the same time play Chanyeol’s. No wonder why his mother's depressed because he was her only hope but the thought of him dating Chanyeol just made her the sad type.

How about his father though?

Well, the whole reason why after giving him heaven, Chanyeol paid the price by getting his face almost ruined.

In the middle of their love making, Chanyeol just spilled his truth haphazardly to his boyfriend.

“Actually, I fuck your dad.”

Chanyeol loved playing music which made it reasonable that he plays band for leisure. He’s the main vocal and at the same time the lead guitarist. Every after class or during weekends, he goes to the bar a few blocks from the universityㅡthis was his passion.

His guitar sang a language of the universe, the serenades that come to the heart amidst the loud bar was his serenity. He’d fuck it if it was a human, melodiously loud, curvaceous, small that fits right in his hand and fingers.

And maybe by chance, he found his human guitar in the form of that attractive customer who always come by and see him play. Who had his lustrous intensive eyes focused at him—he knew they were loud and heavy. He had the body of the goddess, small and curvy, he’d fit perfectly on Chanyeol’s lap. His lips were pink and soft, the shape unique in downwards, and Chanyeol’s mind went crazy, just constantly thinking about what that mouth can do and how he’d savor them. His hair soft and silky, Chanyeol’s fingers were itching to ran through them and dishevel them in a mess while he pound him from behind.

His brain was tarnished with a dirty mess just because of this beautiful siren.

And even more when fate played and made that attractive guy the father of his boyfriend.

Mr. Byun Baekhyun, dignified. A lawyer.

It was funny—like father like son.

Atrocious, maybe it ran in their genes.

Chanyeol did his boyfriend at day and his father at night.

But what made his father’s boyfriend unique was his ability to take control, pull Chanyeol’s inner submissiveness out from him even if the answer to his oblivion was on the younger’s hand.

Mr. Byun may be the fearless lawyer out there, stern and firm at court but…

Mr. Byun loved putting the guitarist on blindfold, naked and bare, make him sit on a chair with his hands tied behind.

Mr. Byun was fond of putting scented oil all over Chanyeol’s god-like body, let his beautiful hands roam around his muscular features in complimenting touches. He liked teasing Chanyeol’s nipples with his fingers and tongue, till they're perk and moist, liked teasing his sweet spots and make an art of hickeys all over his neck and broad chest.

Mr. Byun’s high was seeing the younger writhing in pleasure while his mouth savor his monstrous phallus, milking him till his dry and empty.

Mr. Byun’s amusement was seeing Chanyeol trying to break loose from the bondage. He desired hearing his singer voice but more of his stuttering moans and pleas in an octave lower.

And Mr. Byun knew his way to paradise was Chanyeol succeeding to rip the shackles off at the end, see him put that cocky smirk back on and say, “My turn, daddy.”

Chanyeol knew this was a sin, a worst one that could put him not just in prison but in hell without second chances.

Here he was again, in a booked motel room, with Mr. Byun sprawled on the bed while he undid his pants to pull out his semi hard cock. He scooted closer so he was kneeling between the older’s creamy hairless legs. He slid an arm under his tiny waist and as he did so, he slapped his hard cock against the older’s angry one, pink and beautiful just like him.

He began teasing him by sliding the tip of his cock on his quivering hole, pulling a sultry moan from the older. And it drove him crazy—this was why he was crazy.

Mr. Byun spread his legs wider, inviting, his face not hiding the excitement of wanting Chanyeol’s cock inside of him. He stared up at the younger with a small begging pout on his lips, and it always worked, he knew he had that effect that would make anyone worship him.

Chanyeol stared at him, almost expressionless, his eyes unblinking and fixed on his angelic face. How come he's 36 years old? No wonder why he made his son at the age of 18ㅡhe was licentious. Chanyeol squeezed a great amount of lube before throwing it to the side and used his cock to smear the lube messily around, rubbing his cock on the older’s pussy then to his cock. Mr. Byun rocked his hips slightly, moaning to hear the wet sound of the lube and the hardness of the younger lover.

“Baby…put it in, hnng…”

Ugh, Chanyeol groaned and rolled his eyes. He hated this, he hated him. And without any word of warning, he penetrated him with his rod that had Mr. Byun jolting and screaming for seconds before it dies down into a long moan of pleasure, nearly had him shaking for his monstrosity. He had his lips bared and open, his eyes almost turning whites as he rolled them behind his head.

Chanyeol started to piston his hips, wounding his flesh with his thick cock and Mr. Byun was biting his lips, giggling breathlessly. “Y-You don't have to be so… ooh, t-that good C-Chanyorie…”

Chanyeol was obviously grunting, indicating that he was using lots of energy in fucking. “T-This is b-bad M-Mr. Byun.”

Chanyeol saw a flicker of dismay on the older’s eyes, probably affected by his words. He felt it more when Baekhyun almost painfully clenched his walls around his meat. “W-What did you just call me?”

“D-Daddy…” Chanyeol groaned, his brows furrowing as he savored the feeling. “D-Daddy!” Chanyeol speeded up his thrust as if marking his territory as faster as he can.

“Good feels bad baby…” Mr. Byun grinned maniacally, purring, “But bad feels good too!”

Chanyeol dived down and claimed his lips to shut his mouth from sputtering more evilness. Their lips was loud and sloppy, smacking and slurping, tongue battling for dominance. It was incredulous forsooth that this was the same mouth who defended accused criminals, and also the same one that takes good care of his dick well.

Chanyeol grunted at the older’s tight clenched walls and the sound of his cock sliding in and out of his wet pussy. He slid his hand across his stomach, down to his weeping cock, stroking it to oblivion with his large calloused hand. Hmm, playing guitar had its other benefits, huh?

Mr. Byun screamed, lifting his hips even higher, hands gripped on the taller’s shoulders, his legs now clamping around the taller’s waist as his orgasm hits him.

Chanyeol groaned at his milking pussy, he was getting close too. With one hard and powerful slam, he dugged his penis deep into the older’s tight snatch, pouring his load into him. He shut his eyes in bliss, his moans was strangled, his hands tight on the smaller’s waist. Mr. Byun dueted him with his mewls, liking the feeling of being filled up by his warm liquid. The older slowly dropped his hips to the bed, trembling, and Chanyeol stayed buried inside of him while he cooled down from his orgasm.

And as sanity seeped into his brain, Chanyeol went over to the wrongness of what they just did, watching Mr. Byun with dark eyes as the older moaned like a slut under him.

Mr. Byun’s lips tilted up smugly when he noticed the boy in a deep thought.

“No man can ever make you feel like that, baby…” _smirk_ , “Not even my son.”

The sin was heavy to his ears but his stomach just flipped in excitement.

Aha, they thought two of them could only play? Well fuck, three can play the game—He’s the real _bad_ guy here.

"You smell familiar..." his boyfriend casually sniffed his scent in just after he ripped his clothes off. "Like the fabric conditioner that mom uses."

Chanyeol simply smirked, "Maybe my mom uses it too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I logged out of twitter to just get out of the negativity from my soul but God is a Park Chanyeol and he came and blessed us with his The Box Trailer. You know how much i tried to contain myself yesterday and by means of controlling myself, i wrote my feelings through this story. 
> 
> I wanted to justify the song but it ended up like this. not so iceubaek uwu right hehehe.
> 
> thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
